FantendoFall
FantendoFall is a fanfiction by JesseRoo set in the dark future of Fantendo, after JesseRoo, McQueenMario and COKEMAN11 are reported KIA after KP Blue forms a massive army from Usertendo and attacks the wiki, after suffering mental conditions. Cobweb and Henrydamoose devise a plan to save the wiki, but they need Plumber's help to do it; and he hasn't been seen for five years. Story Chapter I "They... reject me... humiliate me... destroy everything I achieve!" KP Blue shouted at BlueYoshter, who was locked in a cage. "I knew you were crazy, but this is outrageous!" she shouted. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!" KP shouted, and grabbed a nearby gun. He turned around and shot a bullet straight into the blue Yoshi. "This is madness!" COKEMAN said. "This is Sparta!" JesseRoo shouted. "This is no time to be joking" McQueenMario said, as he ran into a group of trolls that had been attacking him. "You're right." Cokeman acknowledged. "Soldiers, attack!" JesseRoo stared at his two friends. "We've changed so much, because of this one battle... KP... what are you doing?" He stared into the horizon, and his eyes locked with Usertendo's general. A slight tear formed in his eye. "My wiki will never fall..." JesseRoo thought. He pulled out the Phantom Sword, constructed from the three Pure Metals. "CHARGE!!!" JesseRoo shouted. "SpamSPAMmapSpamlololrofl!!!11!!" a nearby troll shouted. JesseRoo raised his sword against his neck. Suddenly, he twirled it around with such momentum that the head of the troll hit another one in the temple and knocked him out. JesseRoo stabbed, sliced and slashed away until he stood face to face with KP. "Why are you doing this?" he shouted. "Because... I need revenge..." KP said. "Against Cobweb?" JesseRoo said, but he was interrupted as he suddenly felt cold steel in his stomach. He looked down to see a sword stabbed through him. "NOOO!!!" McQueenMario said who was nearby, and slammed away a group of trolls until he stood next to JesseRoo. "You don't have to do this..." JesseRoo said. "I'm never leaving you!" the car said. "But I don't want you to come where I'm going... see you in the afterlife" JesseRoo said. In one last effort, he took his sword and sprinted through the lines, screaming and slashing his sword wildly. He took out a large amount of the trolls, until finally, he fell over and never stood backup again. McQueenMario began a fight with KP, but every time he charged towards him KP simply sidestepped. "I'll get you back for what you did to Jesse!" he said. "How pitiful. Negative emotions, inspired by positives. They simply should not exist" KP said. "What do you mean?" McQueen asked. "Your friendship, which is a positive emotion, was what inspired you to anger, which is a negative." KP said. McQueen slammed into him, but he didn't flinch and McQueen was severely damaged. "What? How did you not get hurt?" McQueen asked. "Only those with positive emotions can harm me" he said. With that, he flicked his wrist and McQueen went flying through the battlefield. He got back up and drove towards KP, but he sidestepped him, grabbed the back of him and flipped him upside down, slamming him into the ground. "And you lack positive emotions" KP said, and crushed the car. "This can't continue..." Cokeman said. "Soldiers! Surrender!" he ordered. KP walked up to him. "I appreciate your surrender." he said. "I understand my limits" the Gallade said. "Unforunately, however, I still have to kill all of you" KP clicked his fingers, and his trolls began to move towards the remaining Fantendo soldiers. "That applies also for me..." Cokeman said. "Ah, I have already killed JesseRoo and McQueenMario" KP said. Cokeman twitched. "WHAT!?!?!?" he said. "YOU... ARRGH!!!" Cokeman turned black and began glowing red. "DIE!" he shouted, and slashed at KP. It didn't scratch him. He stabbed, but the bones in his arms broke. He kicked him, but his leg broke. In a final attempt, Cokeman decided to use a move that he never wanted to: Explosion. The explosion spanned the entire battlefield, wiping out both armies. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared, only one person remained standing. KP Blue stood, completely unharmed. "Actually, that stung a little bit" he said with an evil smile on his face. Chapter II "Huh? My account's been blocked?" Jesse said as he looked at the screen. "Blocked for: rebelling against KP Blue?". He decided to just make another account, so he went to the registration page; however, apparently his IP had been blocked from making accounts. He sighed. "Maybe I can make one at school..." "Cobweb... they're gone" Henry said. "No..." Cobweb said, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, yes" Henry said sadly. "KP's gone too far this time..." the purple Shy Guy said. "We need a plan" Henry said, and began thinking. "How about... run?" Cobweb said as he pointed towards the door to the Sysop Mansion which was being banged against. "Good idea!" Henry said as a bunch of trolls tumbled in the doorway. "roflolz comnder tey gotz away" one said. "go aftr dem, n00b" the commander said. They all got up and began chasing the two down the hallway. Cobweb was running when suddenly Henry stopped him. "We've run far enough; quickly, prepare yourself" Henry said. He began sharpening his antlers against the wall. Cobweb pulled out a small blaster. "Heh..." he said with a smirk on his face. The trolls came around the corner, and immediately they were decimated by Henry and Cobweb. The commander stepped out. He looked like a Charizard... but he was awfully distorted, had extremely large wings and of course there was the minor details: he was on fire. "t1me to burn, n00bs" he said. "Heh, just a Charizard. Nothing we can't handle" Cobweb said. "u dont no my name: Godmod!" the Charizard said. "I wonder why he's named that... he looks pretty wea-" Henry said, but was interrupted when a Hydro Cannon blasted by him. "What the-?" Henry said. "1 am 1337. u r not, n00bs" the commander said and decided to use a new move. "ROAR OF TIME!!!" he shouted, and let out a roar. Suddenly, Henry began seeing everything that happened five seconds ago at the same time. "heh, im so 1337" the commander said as suddenly Henry was blasted with such force he was blasted all the way along the hallway. Cobweb began running, but the commander used Quick Attack and caught up. "Hmm... maybe since he's so dumb I can convince him to leave us alone... I knew those troll-speak lessons would come in handy". Cobweb coughed, and began a conversation. "roflolz y r u attack me and mah freind" he said. "o cus KP sed so" the commander replied. "lolz plz leav us alon we dont want to b hurt" Cobweb said. "o, i c. in that case i gtg, cya l8r" the commander said. "rofl" Cobweb said. "I'm surprised I'm still alive after that" Henry said as Cobweb began dragging him out of the mansion. "We gotta find some more users..." Cobweb said. "KP's blocked them all, if you know what I mean" Henry said. "All of them?" Cobweb asked. "Or at least everyone that isn't a troll. And he's blocked all of the IP addresses as well!" Henry said. "Maybe... just maybe... we can go into the Sysop Mansion and unlock one of the IP addresses long enough for them to make a new account" Cobweb said. "But who?" Henry asked. "Jesse..." he said. They snuck into the Sysop Mansion and found the banning room. Cobweb found JesseRoo's IP address and unblocked it. "KP will lock it again soon enough... let's hope Jesse can register a new account in time". "Huh? My IP's been unblocked?" Jesse said, looking at the screen. "Cool! I'm gonna register again." He typed in for a username "Lopunny", and set his password as "asplosion". He filled in the details, and clicked the button to register. His new account was made. "Woot! Now I just have to tell everyone it's me... I'll start with Cokeman and McQueenMario". "Huh? Where am I?" Lopunny asked as he fell through a gate. Standing in front of him were Cobweb and Henry. "JesseRoo!" they both said. "How did you know?" Lopunny said. "We unlocked your IP long enough for you to register again. But why Lopunny? You should ahve chose something more powerful like Arceus!" Cobweb said. "Uhh... should I register again?" Lopunny asked when the gate behind him closed. "You can't anymore... KP's locked your IP again". "Well, what do we do now?" Lopunny said. "We need to get your sysop powers back! And the Phantom Sword... that is, assuming you want to keep it" Cobweb said. "That would be appreciated... I can't remember anything from me dieing onwards..." Lopunny said. "Yeah, you don't really remember much when you're dead" Henry joked. "Oh... yeah." Lopunny said, embarrassed. Category:Stories